


Let it Go: Release Don't Control

by Northuldran



Series: Elsamaren [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Nature, Nature Magic, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northuldran/pseuds/Northuldran
Summary: Elsa's first time. Honeymaren shows Elsa how to let go of more than just her magic. This started as a one-shot but seems to be developing into a series of little moments of falling in love. Elsamaren (Elsa x Honeymaren)
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Series: Elsamaren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566145
Comments: 43
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

'Think fast!'

Honeymaren turned and tossed a small rock directly at Elsa's head.

'Yiah!' Elsa threw up her hands, startled, catching the rock midair on a spike of ice. She let out an exasperated sigh and dropped her hands, slapping them on her legs dramatically. 'I'm never going to get this.'

'Yes, you will. You're still relying entirely on your powers when you're startled or distressed— mind you, there's nothing wrong with that— its a great self defense mechanism. _Wish I could do it._ But if you want to learn mastery of it, you can.'

 _Control._ Had not that been the entire bane of her existence? Control, or lack thereof. Yet here she was, as free as she'd ever been in her life and searching for more control.

'I'm not sure what I want. I don't want to suppress myself— at least not like I used to. But not being able to stop my magic from manifesting in certain situations is getting on my nerves. There should be some way I can control it better in the moment.' Elsa sighed, and ran a hand through her loose hair.

'Come sit, let's take a break and talk about it.' Elsa walked over and took a seat on a rock next to Honeymaren.

'Elsa, look how far you've come in the few months since you've been here. Look at just today even— we've hiked further than we ever have before, you're getting stronger every day. I know you're frustrated, but you don't have to do everything at once, everything will fall into place in time.' Honeymaren leaned back on her hands, took a deep breath and tilted her head up at the sunbeam that was streaming through the tree canopy. Elsa stared at her for a long moment, admiring the calm strength and utter carefree aura she possessed. She seemed to always have the answers Elsa needed— about her powers, about nature, about life itself. Ahtohallan had been — continued to be — seductive for the answers it held. She still went there frequently, alone, drinking in all the memories and answers that she had so longed for her entire life— but talking about those with another person, another person who understood these things on a level she couldn't begin to comprehend, was something else entirely.

Honeymaren's eye opened a crack. 'Your staring.'

Elsa turned away, her face flushed. 'I just… wish I knew as much as you did about all of this.' She gestured around herself to the nature that surrounded them.

'Elsa,' Honeymaren brushed Elsa's hair back behind her shoulder and ran a hand down her arm. 'I know a lot about nature, yes, and I can teach that to you. But Elsa,' Two brown eyes found hers and looked directly into her. 'You _are_ nature manifest. All you have to do is feel it, the answers you need will come to you intuitively.'

'Feeling.' Elsa shook her head and glanced away. 'That has never been easy for me.'

'Elsa,' Elsa turned back to look at her, Honeymaren was smiling. 'Of course you feel— you are still very much human. I've seen the way you care for your sister, for nature and people— you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known.'

Elsa smiled at the compliment, though she didn't fully believe it herself. 'It's different with Anna— she's my sister. She makes it so easy to love her. Outside of that though, it's just always been— difficult.'

Honeymaren paused and her eyebrows furrowed— was it a sadness for her she saw there? 'It has been difficult for you, hasn't it.' Elsa turned her eyes away— the empathy coming from Honeymaren's eyes was hard to look at.

Honeymaren was quiet for a long moment, appearing lost in thought until: 'Elsa, I want to do something for you— if you'd like.' She grabbed Elsa's hand and shook it slightly. 'Something that will help you.' She moved off the rock, sat on the earth, and patted the ground in front of her. Elsa cocked her head in confusion but after a beat, followed suit and moved down off the rock to sit on the loamy earth facing her.

'Sit like this.' She crossed her legs Indian style and rested her hands on her knees palms up. Elsa watched and matched her pose. 'Now, close your eyes.' Elsa was confused, but she trusted her so did as asked. 'I'm going to walk you through an exercise that will help you ground your energy to mother earth and redirect your magic back to her. It's not control you need, its release. You need to learn how to release the excess magic back to mother Gaia when you feel overwhelmed. We all can do this, for you— well for you it may just be a bit more intense.'

Elsa's eyes snapped open at that. 'Intense? What do you mean?'

'Relax. I won't let anything happen to you— I won't let you go too far. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Trust me.' Honeymaren wasn't the problem— it was still herself she didn't fully trust. And she wasn't entirely sure what Honeymaren meant either, but she trusted her enough to try.

Honeymaren had moved behind her now. She gently pulled Elsa's hair back behind her shoulders and she shivered— but she wasn't cold. A warm hand placed on her back pushed slightly. 'Straighten you back— and keep breathing deeply.' Again she did as asked.

Honeymaren moved around to kneel in front of her. That same warm hand was placed on top of her head and she flinched instinctively. 'Sorry.' She closed her eyes again quickly— she still wasn't used to being touched by anyone other than Anna.

'It's ok, just relax, trust.' Elsa took another deep breath in, Honeymaren placed her other hand on Elsa's shoulder. 'Everyone has seven energy centers in the body— chakras. Think of it as the life force that courses through everyone and everything. Nature has chakras as well. This one,' She placed her hand back on top of Elsa's head, 'Is the crown chakra. It connects us to all that is, everything in nature and the universe flows into us from here.' Elsa felt a warm tingle on top of her head, she shivered again. 'Breathe with what you feel, visualize the energy flowing through you down into the earth.'

Honeymaren traced a line from the top of Elsa's head, down to the space between her eyes and rubbed a small circle there with her thumb. 'This, is the third eye energy center. Your intuition manifests from here, your instincts. Listen to them.' The warm tingle had followed Honeymaren's finger down to the space between her eyes.

Her thumb moved down again, tracing a line over Elsa's nose, down her lips and chin and landing at her throat. 'The throat chakra.' Honeymaren moved both hands to the sides of Elsa's neck, caressing it with her thumbs. Elsa's head was buzzing with energy, she felt lightheaded but did not want Honeymaren to stop. 'Speak your truth from here.' Her words were inches from Elsa's face and she felt her place her forehead against her own. 'Sing your truth from the highest mountain, so that all of Ahtohallan may hear.' A tear slipped out at those words, and suddenly she was self-conscious. Honeymaren wiped the tear away. 'It's ok Elsa, let yourself feel.' She nodded slightly but kept her eyes closed.

Honeymaren slid her hands down Elsa's neck, and moved them together just over Elsa's heart. 'Heart chakra.' She ran her hands across Elsa's chest, to her shoulders, slowly down her arms to her hands and rubbed circles in Elsa's palms with her thumbs. 'It runs from your heart down to your palms and into everything you touch. Your love. It's powerful Elsa.' Honeymaren slid one hand around to Elsa's upper back, moving the other back to her chest. 'The source of your love is here. The energy center that can call back your magic with warmth. Feel it.' Elsa felt a surge of energy in her chest cavity between Honeymaren's two hands and she gasped at the power of it, arching her back. Silent tears were running freely now and she couldn't understand where they were coming from, but she let them come. 'Keep breathing.' Elsa heard Honeymaren's faraway command and she followed it and focused on her breathing.

Honeymaren moved her hand down to Elsa's diaphragm, her other hand mirroring the position on Elsa's mid back— the intense power followed her hands down again. Elsa took a deep breath. She was quivering slightly. 'Solar plexus chakra. Elsa, this is your power center, where your power and magic manifest from. Embrace them always, they are beautiful.' Elsa just kept breathing, deep methodical breaths. She scrunched her closed eyes tighter and her breathing came more rapidly— she could feel the ice slipping out from around her legs. 'Elsa, Elsa, it's ok, redirect the power down into the earth, she will take it from you.' Honeymaren's hands never left her. Elsa struggled to nod and tried to push the magic down through her legs and into the Earth. After a long minute she felt her breathing steady, her chest and diaphragm relaxed— perhaps she could do it. 'You're doing great Elsa. You can do this.' She nodded, she could do this.

'This next part, will get intense. Do you want to keep going?' Elsa still felt as if she were faraway, buzzing, she couldn't form the words so again she nodded with closed eyes. 'Ok, lie down.' Honeymaren placed a hand under Elsa's back as she slid her to the ground. Elsa opened her eyes and saw Honeymaren's eyes gazing down at her. She was sitting next to her smiling. She ran a hand through Elsa's hair and tucked it behind her ear. 'Trust me through this next part, ok?'

'Stop if I can't…' Honeymaren put a finger up to Elsa's lips silencing her.

'I won't let that happen, you can and you will. Trust.' Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this, she could do this. She repeated the mantra in her head. Honeymaren whispered near her ear: 'These next two chakras are intertwined— powerful. The Sacral.' She placed a hand on Elsa's abdomen. 'The pleasure center.' Again Elsa felt the charged energy shoot through her abdomen where Honeymaren's hand was and run down her legs. Her heart was racing but she continued to breathe. She could do this. 'Relax, Elsa. Allow yourself to feel pleasure, joy, happiness, love, connection. You deserve it.'

Honeymaren slid her hand slowly down Elsa's abdomen, dragging the buzzing energy with it. Elsa's breath caught as Honeymaren finally worked her fingers down between Elsa's legs and started massaging there in slow circular motions. Elsa's whole body all but exploded. She tensed, a quiet grunt escaped, her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing was coming rapidly. She could feel the ice crawling up her legs… begging to be released. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do it.

'I can't…' Elsa managed to get out between ragged breaths. Her whole body was quivering, her face felt contorted with the effort— ice was spreading around her now, she could feel it. She tried desperately to reign it in.

'Elsa, no, stop trying to control it. Release the power to the earth.' She could feel Honeymaren over her now, a warm hand pressed to her chest, pushing the energy down, holding her there— the other between her legs, fingers rubbing in circles again, faster now. It was too fast, too much, she couldn't handle it— her body writhed with bursting energy, but Honeymaren anchored her there and she grabbed for the arm at her chest, desperate to hold on. 'Allow the release Elsa, don't fight it, you can do it. Breathe with me, and let it go.'

Those were the last words Elsa heard before her world exploded.

Let it go.

She tensed, and something let go, something deep inside gave, but it wasn't ice— it was euphoria like none she'd ever felt before filling her up. The climax of power was nearly too much, it threatened to drown her, pull her under— and if it did she was fine with that. No more fighting for control, nothing else mattered, and she surrendered to it— involuntarily tensing and releasing with each repeated convulsion. Her body was no longer hers— somewhere far away she felt herself arch and a moan escape, but none of that seemed to matter against the current feeling of pulsating ecstasy. It was warm, beautiful all encompassing love like she had never felt before in her life and her whole body vibrated with it. She felt herself connect to the energy in the ground as Honeymaren had said would happen, and she let her magic flow into the Earth. All the emotions, fears, panic and hurt the magic had ever caused, she released it, released it all back to Mother Gaia— and she _felt._ She felt everything in a heightened state of awareness, more emotion than she possibly ever knew existed burst from her—and for once, she did not fear it. Then finally: relief.

Slowly, the forest surroundings returned as the convulsions faded. She found herself panting hard, still lying prone on the ground staring into Honeymaren's smiling eyes.

'You did it.' Honeymaren's voice brought her the rest of the way back to reality. 'And that,' She slid her hand out from between Elsa's legs and rubbed her outer thigh. 'Was the root chakra. Connecting you securely to Mother Gaia and the physical world.'

Elsa blinked tears from her eyes. She was at an utter loss, words seemed so inadequate in that moment. She wasn't sure she could even move. Never could she have believed that such an experience existed— or that it could ever be hers if it did. She glanced around then looked back up to Honeymaren, who was hovering just over her. 'No ice?' She managed to get out.

Honeymaren smiled and leaned down, cocking her head inches from Elsa's face. She brushed tears off of Elsa's cheeks. 'No ice. Only love.'


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an owl hooting in the distance felt faraway. Elsa's eyes fluttered then fell closed again. The forest was darker now, quieter— a reddish orange cast of shadows meant it was sometime in the late evening. She didn't want to move, she felt limp and warm and cozy and— somehow lighter? She couldn't place this new feeling but less heavy was the only way her thoughts could register the odd sensation. It was almost as if a boulder had been lifted off her back, but a boulder she never realized she'd been carrying. How strange.

Two thin arms were wrapped around her, they squeezed her ever so slightly and pulled her up and closer to a more comfortable position.

'Hi there.' A soft voice came from above her. She looked up and saw Honeymaren smiling down at her. She was sitting up against a tree— Elsa slumped against her, head resting on her chest.

'How are you feeling?' Concern flickered in her eyes, but Elsa just smiled. She suddenly realized she didn't quite remember falling asleep here, in Honeymaren's arms.

'Good, very good actually. Tired.' Elsa propped herself up on one arm and looked around in confusion. She definitely did not remember coming to this place.

'Gale brought you here.' Honeymaren answered the unspoken question. Elsa turned to her, head still cocked in confusion. 'Earlier, after we— finished, you passed out pretty quickly. I couldn't wake you up, and then Gale picked you up and carried you here. It's a perfect place to camp so I set up camp while you slept. Gale must have known.'

'I don't even remember falling asleep honestly.' Elsa ran a hand over the top of her head trying to recall the memory. 'I wish I hadn't, I wanted to stay in that feeling forever.' Honeymaren smiled at her.

'You did amazing. It was— incredibly powerful watching you. The energy you released, I saw it, it was huge. It's no wonder you slept for several hours.'

Elsa paused. 'I still can't believe— I never could have done that without you.'

A warm hand reached out and tucked a stray stand of hair behind Elsa's ear. 'I'm so glad you allowed me to do that for you. I think there was a lot of healing done there.' She moved her hand down to Elsa's heart.

Elsa smiled and leaned into her again, letting arms enfold her, taking up the same position as before. She still couldn't believe this was her life now. If she had told her younger self that this is where she would be at this age, she would have laughed in her own face. And how completely easy and normal it felt to be near Honeymaren. For her that was absurdly unusual. She could count on one hand the amount of people in her life she had ever felt that at ease around, and two of them were gone. She and Honeymaren had spent so much time together in the past months that it had started to feel strange when she _wasn't_ near her. And now this— her old life felt like a lifetime ago.

She absently traced a finger over the black tattoo on Honeymaren's wrist. The same four pointed design from her mothers scarf with the diamond in the middle. The fifth element symbol. 'What do you mean you saw the energy?'

Honeymaren pulled Elsa up a bit closer to her. 'When you connected to Gaia, I could see this white light burst out of you and disperse into the ground— your magic— but it wasn't ice.' She splayed out the hand that Elsa had been tracing, mimicking what she had seen. 'It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I felt it too.'

'Really?'

'Yes. It was pure love— I guess that's the best way to describe it. Powerful. It overwhelmed me a bit.' So, she had hit her with love instead of ice. How serendipitous. 'I'm a bit more sensitive to energy than most— sometimes I can feel, see, sense or move it.'

All Elsa could do was stare up at her. Every word she uttered was always more amazing than the last— and if there's one thing she understood it was having different abilities.

'I can't believe you've never told me this. Is that how you were doing to me whatever you were doing?'

'Partly, yes. Most of it was you— your body's reactions.'

'Well I still don't have words for it— that feeling. I just, never in my life believed I was going to be able to do that with someone.' Elsa turned her head up so she could see Honeymaren's eyes. The eyes that met hers were so soft, so full of emotion she nearly had to turn away.

'I still can't believe you're real.' Honeymaren whispered inches from Elsa's face. She slid Elsa to the ground then— moving with her, leaning over her, never pulling her gaze from Elsa's. She smiled and trailed a finger from Elsa's temple down to her chin.

Elsa couldn't stand it. She reached her arms up around Honeymaren's neck and pulled her down. Warm lips found hers and slid over them, exploring as they kissed. Honeymaren pressed deeper into her mouth and Elsa accepted hungrily. They moved their tongues around each other, rhythmically as if in dance, sliding, feeling everything as their lips worked. A warm hand slid down Elsa's neck, her chest, abdomen, slowly exploring her body until it came to rest on Elsa's thigh, gripping it. Elsa sighed. The energy was building again, and she wanted it. She wasn't afraid of it this time— and she wanted it _now_. She grabbed the hand from her thigh and thrust it between her legs.

Honeymaren sighed and gripped her there, and Elsa kept her hand on Honeymaren's as she started to move it— needing it to stay there more than she knew how to express. Honeymaren started to press her fingers in but then pulled her hand away, breaking the kiss. Elsa looked up confused.

'It's better like this.' Honeymaren reached her hand down and slid it beneath Elsa's leggings, slowly working her way down to where it was previously. Elsa hadn't even thought of that. It had been so good the first time, she hadn't stopped to consider what it must be like with nothing between them. No clothing. Her question was answered before the thought could escape her as warm fingers slid between her legs and over her sensitivity.

'Oh god.' Elsa whispered and as if on instinct her legs parted further, allowing Honeymaren deeper access. The raw friction of warm fingers gliding directly over smooth exposed skin caused her hips to lift slightly off the ground, desperate for more. The area felt so much more sensitive than before— and it _was_ better. She could feel Honeymaren's fingers probing the area, exploring it more than she had the first time. Gliding in small circles around her most sensitive point with a finger, then exploring more— trickling further down. Elsa tensed, and grabbed at the tunic on Honeymaren's back. But she had more control this time, she knew what to do and she wasn't in danger of losing herself so quickly. She could focus and enjoy this more.

Honeymaren kissed her again, forcing her breath out with the deepness of it— her fingers palpating lower, lower. It was wet there and when her fingers slipped and slid over the wetness Elsa sighed through her nose, her mouth still entirely occupied by Honeymaren's. She pulled some of the wetness up over Elsa's most sensitive point and swirled it over the area. Elsa's back arched involuntarily and Honeymaren stopped.

'You're wet.' She observed. 'And warm down here.' In a different moment Elsa would have been fascinated by Honeymaren's almost scientific observation, but in that moment it was entirely irrelevant to her.

'I want to try something.' At that point Honeymaren could have thrown Elsa off over a cliff and she would have happily agreed as long as she didn't stop this now. Honeymaren kissed her again, sighing as she pushed deeper into Elsa's mouth. At the same time, her fingers changed direction, sliding upward— _inward_ towards the source of the wetness. She moved carefully, slowly inching deeper into the moist tightness. It was so tight, Elsa tensed— she wasn't sure she would get much further, but she wanted it.

'I want to feel you.' Came Honeymaren's whisper.

'Go.' Elsa choked out, gripping the tunic at her back more tightly and spreading her legs as far as the leggings would allow. It wasn't enough, she wanted them off. She took a breath and quickly dissolved the ice pants from her body, leaving her lower half dripping from the melted ice. Her legs splayed open further the way she had so wanted, welcoming— and at that a finger drove deep into her. Suddenly her breath caught as a burst of pain hit her. Spikes of ice shot out from under her legs and Honeymaren pulled out of her, startled.

'Oh god, I'm sorry— are you alright?'

'Yes, yes, I just— wasn't expecting that to hurt.' The pain had startled her. She must have looked as confused as she felt. Why should there be pain there when everything else felt so amazing? 'Sorry.' She whispered and dissolved the ice into the earth.

'Don't be sorry, that was too fast, I shouldn't have pushed so deep. We wont do that again right now.'

The thrumming energy between her legs had subsided when the pain hit and she felt annoyed, petulant even— she wanted it back.

'Don't worry I'm not done with you yet, I have other ideas.' Honeymaren smirked as if reading Elsa's mind. She ran her hands over Elsa's smooth wet thighs and positioned herself between them. She then ran her hands up Elsa's thighs to the abdomen and over her chest before bending lower and kissing her.

'Melt the rest.' She whispered into Elsa's ear before pushing her lips into Elsa's again. She didn't have to ask twice. Elsa closed her eyes as Honeymaren thrust deeper into her mouth and let the ice tunic melt around her with a sigh. Honeymaren let out a breath and immediately started roaming her hands over Elsa's now exposed wet body. She ran them down her neck and along Elsa's slick arms, interlocking their fingers and bringing Elsa's arms up above her head. She moved her mouth down Elsa's neck and up her inner arm, kissing and suckling as she went along. Elsa felt the charged energy returning and she allowed it in. Honeymaren then moved her hand down Elsa's breast and cupped it gently, rubbing a small circle over her nipple. Goosebumps shot through Elsa and she grabbed for Honeymaren's tunic, desperate to pull it off. She managed to yank it off leaving Honeymaren in her sleeveless undershirt before she moved out of her grasp.

Honeymaren had moved down further, her mouth kissing and suckling down the center of Elsa's chest. She took a brief detour to suck Elsa's breast for a moment before moving down her abdomen still suckling, kissing and licking as she went. The energy was building again, following Honeymaren all over Elsa's body where ever she went. It was as if she had complete control over Elsa's body, whatever she commanded, it responded to.

Her mouth moved all the way down Elsa's abdomen skipping the area Elsa so wanted most and jumping down to her inner thigh, then working her way slowly up it with her tongue. So slowly Elsa thought she might burst and she thrust her hips up slightly, wanting it, _needing_ her mouth to be there.

Honeymaren nudged Elsa's legs even further apart, bending her at the knees and pushing her up so that her hips were slightly off the ground. She moved her shoulders up under Elsa's legs and grabbed her thighs. Then, slowly, achingly slowly, she put her tongue barely onto Elsa's sensitivity and licked. Elsa's back arched as a tremor ran through her and she gasped. Every time she didn't think there could be a better sensation, Honeymaren managed to prove her wrong. And this was better than anything she had previously felt.

Honeymaren licked around the sensitive nub and then put her whole mouth over it— wet lips sucking, licking, gliding over smooth wetness. Licking then sucking deeply again. She plunged her tongue as deep as it would go into Elsa, swirling it around before she licked it forward over the sensitivity— sucking hard at that again. She flicked her tongue there several times before returning to sucking, repeating over and over. Elsa arched and almost lost it, thrusting her hips up rhythmically with desire as far as she could go. Honeymaren met her and pushed down deeply into her with lips and tongue, swirling, massaging her with her mouth. Sucking sucking sucking. Licking, sucking, swirling licking. Elsa was going to lose it, her lower area throbbed with the heated need to release. She recognized it this time and reached out, grabbing chunks of grass on either side of her, digging her fingers into the dirt below ready to release into the Earth.

'Don't stop.' She breathed, her voice ragged, desperate. At hearing her Honeymaren only went faster faster, harder harder until— unable to hold it off any longer she arched spastically, one final thrust of her hips up into Honeymaren's mouth, one final plunge of tongue down into her and she exploded. This time she heard herself cry out in pleasure as the energy climaxed within her— and she didn't care. She let out another primal groan as if her life depended on it, fingers digging into the earth, body shaking from the effort of holding her hips up as the pulsing contractions began. She was much more aware of her body this time as it overtook her, the contorted arch it took on, her final thrust up, the warm dizzying vibrations pulsing up her body. Honeymaren she was aware of too this time, of her tongue thrusting fervently into Elsa each time she clenched around it— driving it in and swirling it around as deep as it would go with each convulsion. Her iron grip on Elsas thighs. Finally her body gave out and she collapsed onto the ground, shaking and gasping for air. Honeymaren's mouth stayed with her and continued to caress as she grunted with the few latent convulsions.

Finally it stopped, and Honeymaren kissed her one last time there before moving up her abdomen with kisses. She moved up her chest, and neck slowly before finding Elsa's own lips and kissing them softly.

'You're still shaking.' Warm hands rubbed up and down her arms, which calmed the shivering somewhat— yet she wasn't cold. 'Take a deep breath.' Honeymaren moved her hand to Elsa's chest and rubbed softly up and down. Elsa immediately felt a warmth spread down her from there and it relaxed her. Her breathing returning to normal.

'That was— stronger. Unreal.' Again Elsa could not find accurate words. Honeymaren just smiled and grabbed her discarded tunic, draping it over Elsa, covering her exposed body. She moved off Elsa and next to her, Elsa turned in and was pulled into warm arms. They both lay there for a long moment, staring up at the last crepuscular rays of light. The last shaft of sunlight flashed brightly then was gone, pulling with it the end of a day of newfound deliverance. 'Thank you.' Elsa whispered into Honeymaren, draping her arm over her middle and holding tightly. She never wanted to lose this, to lose her.

Honeymaren's arms tightened around her as if she could read her mind. 'Thank you— for showing yourself love.'


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't sure what Elsa was doing, standing there, gazing down at the waters edge— a vision in white as the sun's rays caught her tunic and blonde hair, both refracting a dazzling array of white rainbow light. Thousands, perhaps millions of tiny glistening fractals of ice, appearing to undulate of their own accord— awake with life as they clung to her. For someone who didn't know her it would seem ethereal, otherworldly even, a lost goddess mistakenly dispatched into the realm of mortals, shining too radiantly for the eyes of this world to handle. A strange feeling of protectiveness crept up her chest at the thought of other eyes. Darkened eyes. Lecherous, unkind, condemnatory eyes roaming over her, probing, judging, attacking her. Attached to ignorant and prejudiced thoughts as they took in someone so good, so kind, so loving — so pure — so beyond anything in the world they ever knew or would ever know. Incomprehensible to them was she, and those eyes would never again hurt her— she would see to that.

Of course appearing to be of another world and it actually being so was not one and the same, and she knew Elsa had suffered and struggled to reconcile that rift inside of her all her life. It had nearly torn her apart. Twice. Undoubtedly even more times than she had yet to disclose. Standing the line between mythos and human, people and spirits — being born of both yet not fully a part of either — a lonely, fragile, tormented existence of slow harmonic dissonance.

Was that what she was reminiscing about now as she stood before the small tarn, staring down fixedly into it? Searching for answers in her sister element as her hair cascaded down in waves, a perfect mirror of the waterfall that coursed just beyond. A spirit of water flowing freely, beautifully, bravely over a cliff unaware of what it would meet below. Yet it went. It gushed off the edge, surrounded, shaped and pushed by more rigid things like cliffs and jagged rocks, all set course to stop, steer or cut into the flowing water, directing it where they alone wanted it to go. And so the water went, following the path laid out for it, conforming to it, having no other choice though somewhere it desired it— _ached_ for its own freedom to choose where it went and when. But how could it know that it even had a choice? That it could freeze into ice or evaporate into thin air, changing its form ten times more efficiently than the unyielding rock that sought to control it. Of course, it was the rocks in the end, after much effort, that were permanently re-shaped and transformed by the graceful flow of the water— and _not_ the other way around. But without that perspective, why, must the water wonder, was it even coursing in the first place? Where had it come from? Where was it was going— where did it belong and why? That it had come from the vast, wide open sea was lost knowledge to it. Could it even fathom the commanding unencumbered waves from which it was born, from which it would always be a part of and of which it could freely return? The beauty and power it truly was? That its very essence was the life force that sustained the planet? No. Singularly, it probably could not. But perhaps with help, it could.

Morning sunbeams caught the water particles in the air, suspending lazy curls of rainbow mist around Elsa, which danced with the colors reflecting off her. The fractured light pulled at Honeymaren's eyes, jarring her out of the ruminations that plagued her indefinitely since she had met Elsa. Since the day the lost goddess had stumbled into her little world seeking answers, finding them, and leaving everything she touched utterly changed and better for it. Including herself.

She couldn't place precisely when these burning feelings had arisen in her for this woman, but then it had to be that first moment. Her blue eyes, yes. So deep, so intelligent— so penetrating yet hauntingly enigmatic. Strength and vulnerability weaved together as one. It was that she noticed first, that which she could never forget and would spend the rest of her days trying to unravel— and that which she still drank in first every time she looked at her. All the emotions she struggled with or refused to express showed up in there, more than anyone else's she had ever seen— the true un-concealable windows to her soul. And that's how Elsa spoke. With her eyes. How she communicated the raging complexities within her that she herself did not fully understand or know how to express with words. How dense were those that had come before not to have seen what was so clearly written there. Anna could see it too, but that was it. Alas, there was before Elsa and there was after Elsa, and she couldn't even remember what the former was like anymore— and she didn't want to. All she knew was that she wanted to hold on to her forever, in whatever way that meant, in whatever way Elsa needed.

Unknowingly, she had started to creep forward from her vigil in the trees, ready to do just that, hold her, touch her, love her in such a way so that she might never feel broken or torn again.

'What are you thinking about?' She breathed into Elsa's ear as she slunk her arms around her slender middle. Elsa tensed, but quickly relaxed. No ice. She _was_ getting better at this.

Elsa breathed a smile and sighed, leaning back just slightly into her. 'You.'

Her heart slammed in her chest at hearing that. Hopefully Elsa had not felt it. 'Oh really. What about?' She prodded playfully, yet desperately wanting to hear the answer.

Elsa let out a breathy hum. 'I realized I'm always thinking about you.' Another hammer in her chest. Luckily she didn't have to worry about ice spurting from her limbs, though she could see how annoying that might get. 'For a long time now.' Battle axe to the heart. That was more accurate for the words that had just bludgeoned her. But she stayed composed, reaching up to pull the hair back from Elsa's shoulder, sweeping it behind her back so that she could rest her chin there.

'I've thought about you from the moment I first saw you.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I thought, who is this crazy beautiful person who just threw ice at me?'

Elsa spun to face her with a smirk and playfully squinty eyes. _Funny._ Those eyes said. Then she cocked an eyebrow. 'I didn't shoot ice _at_ you, I shot it _under_ you.' This caused her to laugh.

Suddenly a small snowball hit her in the chest abruptly cutting off her laughter. ' _That_ , is throwing ice _at_ you.' Maren's eyes went wide, until she broke out in hysterical laughter. Elsa covered her mouth in attempt to cover the smile.

'Oh no you did not!' She bent to pick up what was left of the snowball to reform it— her only avenue for retaliation. It dissolved in her hands. 'Not fair!' She protested. Elsa was laughing now too. 'That's cheating!' At that a pile of snow appeared next to her. Elsa was still laughing, what a rare beautiful sound it was to hear it.

'You can try.' Came Elsa's taunt.

'Hmph.' She grunted as she packed a snowball. 'No using magic!' She shouted as she flung the first at Elsa. It missed by a mile. That was strange, she usually had excellent aim. That was a warm up, she would get atleast one hit. She packed and flung the second, Elsa was still laughing. It curved and missed by a mile again. 'Hey!' Elsa had hunched over with laughter now, hand still to her mouth— so she scooped up snow and ran for Elsa, her only window for victory.

'Yahhhhh!' She let out a war cry as she lunged for Elsa. Elsa for her part didn't melt the snow that time, prepared to meet her doom— but instead Maren dropped the snow and grabbed Elsa into her arms.

'I win.' Maren said as Elsa caught her.

'Well done.' Elsa jibed playfully through chuckles.

'I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before.' It was true, she hadn't. Little snickers here or there yes, but never outright joyful laughter as she had just done. Elsa just smiled at her, piercing her soul with that blue eyed gaze.

Maren leaned in, slowly this time, to kiss her. Wanting to savor it, to savor this moment. Elsa accepted and they kissed softly, slowly this time. It was as if this was another newfound way through which Elsa spoke. _Thank you._ She seemed to say, soft and meaningful. _I love you._ Is what she tried to communicate back, though she wasn't sure she should say it yet. So she would think it instead. The first time they kissed had been passionate. As if it had been building up in the both of them for months, which for her at least, it had. That kiss had said, _I want to merge with your soul._ Whether those were her own feelings bleeding through or she was picking up on Elsa she wasn't sure, but she was fairly certain it came from them both. Words were cheap, anyway. She didn't need them. Actions spoke ten thousand times louder.

What happened next she wasn't sure— either Gale had pushed them, or the earth giants had rolled over in their sleep but either way over the edge of the tarn they went— tumbling into the water. The water was deep as she hit it, her feet finding no bottom, but it was warm. Hot spring. She came sputtering to the surface, eyes darting around for Elsa. She found her within moments, bobbing feet away sputtering out laughter.

'Really Gale?' Elsa called up to nothing, still giggling as she slicked back her hair. She would just never get tired of hearing that sound.

She was laughing now too at hearing Elsa's laugh and faux annoyance at the wind spirit. 'Are you ok?' She asked between giggles.

'Yes, but if I could find a more consistent way to freeze Gale I would.' She jibed.

'Well, I don't mind this at all.' She said as she swam closer to Elsa. 'Thanks Gale!' She called up with a laugh. At that a strong breeze flowed down and swirled around them both. She laughed again.

'Don't instigate her.' Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile and flicked water at her.

'Oh, the water's warm you know. Equal playing field now!' She flicked a wave of water back towards Elsa. It froze, then dissolved mid-air. Elsa was trying to suppress laughter.

'Warm water too!' She whined in a petulant tone. 'Is there _anything_ you cant do?' Elsa smiled as she treaded water.

'Pretty much everything you and Anna are good at.' That she wasn't expecting. Elsa had laughed, but she wanted to hear more. She jerked her head to the side, indicating a rock shelf they could sit on. Elsa noticed and they swam over to sit on it, which still allowed most of their bodies to stay submerged.

'What do you mean?' She was able to ask now that they were no longer treading water.

Elsa blinked a few times and wiped water from her brow. 'Well just, the people stuff I guess.'

'The people stuff?' She asked as she took her heavy wet tunic and boots off, slinging them up on land leaving her in her leggings and undershirt.

'Yes you know, the stuff most people are good at. Especially you and Anna.' Maren furrowed her eyebrows waiting for her to explain more. 'Well, I've just always admired the way you both are so easily able to connect with others, so warm and friendly, especially people you don't know well. I've just, never been very good at that. I've tried, believe me. It's just hard.' She was looking down at the water, swirling it around.

'Elsa, you were Queen of a great nation. Anna has told me how amazing you were at that. I know you were.'

'Well, yes I was efficient at diplomacy. Schedules, planning, strategies, treatises, meetings and the like. When I can see the big picture, I can develop a plan quickly and talk fluently about it. But I often overlooked nuances like the importance of interpersonal relationships and how much weight they held. That part of it just, never came naturally.' Her eyes were almost sad, but not quite. Confused maybe.

'Elsa, you don't have to be good at that. It's just not who you are and thats ok. I love you the way you are. So does Anna.' Something flickered in her eyes at the word love and her lip curled, only slightly, up into a small smile. Anyone else would have missed it. She grabbed Elsa's hand and slid her over closer to her so that they were touching, pulling her close. Elsa leaned into her. 'People who truly see you, don't need you to be anything you're not. Ever.' She could feel Elsa's arm tighten around her. She loved that feeling.

After a long moment Elsa propped herself up to look directly into her eyes, searching for something. A cold hand reached out then and cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb— the hammering in her heart returned. And then Elsa kissed her. It was one of her deeper, more wanting kisses and she returned it pulling Elsa up to straddle her lap. _Thank you for loving me._ Is what she was saying this time. The kiss went on and she could feel the fire begin to burn from her heart down between her legs. She slid her hands up Elsa's back rubbing, caressing her thin form. She was so close to her now and she wanted her— so badly. Elsa must have felt the same because she started to slide slowly, if a bit unsure, back and forth over her. Her hands moved to the rock wall behind them and grabbed hold of it as she slid, letting out a sigh as they kissed. Maren moved down to grab her hips, guiding her directly over her own sensitivity. It was her turn now, to let out a sigh as their sensitive areas met. A charged energy unlike she had ever felt before in her life. Elsa began to move faster.

'Melt it, melt it.' She managed to get out between kisses. Elsa took note and quickly dissolved her entire outfit into the warm water. How she wished she could so easily do the same. But this time, Elsa was ahead of her. Reaching down and sliding off her undershirt with hands that stayed impossibly cold even in the warm water. At the same time she reached down and slid her own leggings off, slinging them up over their heads onto land with a spray of water.

Splashed with water, Elsa squinted and giggled then looked down at her. Taking in all of her for the first time. She said nothing but grabbed Maren's face between her hands and kissed her deeply. She returned it, sliding her hands up Elsa's cold thighs and gripping her hips. She positioned her so once again their sensitivities met, this time nothing between them. Elsa broke the kiss and let out a sigh, slumping her upper body off to the side of Maren's shoulder, still gripping the rock wall. A pulse of energy hit her down there and she moaned slightly at hearing Elsa's noise. What she wouldn't do to elicit that noise from her again.

She herself had never felt anything like this before. She had never been with someone in this way, and this came no where near to the feelings she got when she pleasured herself. Elsa composed herself quickly and began to slide over her again, so she helped her by moving Elsa's hips with her hands as she slid. As their soft smooth skin pressed together she spread her legs as far as they would go, wanting as much of Elsa on her as she could get. Elsa was working harder now, her arms shaking with the effort, and with each thrust she felt the energy tingle and burn, forcing itself higher and higher into her body.

Finally, she couldn't stand it and grabbed Elsa, rolling over her so that she was on top now. She slid her legs between Elsa's— one below and one above each of hers so they were intertwined now, connected between their legs. She grabbed the rock wall with one hand and put the other behind Elsa's back so that she wouldn't be scraped by the rocks behind, and started to gyrate back and forth between her, using the wall and her arm as leverage. Elsa started again also, so that they were both sliding and swirling against each other at a furious rate. Elsa's one leg had come up and gripped around her own, pulling her against her harder. Her hands too, moving over Maren's back pulled her down as close as their bodies could get. She pressed her mouth into Elsa's needing to feel her in every way possible. Faster and impossibly faster still they went, friction caused by the rubbing and swirls of water were getting too much. Back and forth, back and forth.

'Oh, god.' Elsa breathed out. She was close too. So in sync were they. A grunt escaped her as she kept up the pace, needing needing so badly as water splashed around them.

'Into the earth.' Elsa breathed, barely but a whisper to herself, as she braced, eyes scrunched closed head turned upward. Elsa's facial expression almost made her lose it and she closed her own eyes. Slipping, slipping, sliding thrusting until— their energy burst.

Elsa's leg and arms clamped around her and she around Elsa's, letting out a long moan of relief. Elsa sucked in a breath and arched up into her body— and she pressed into her, pulling her in from behind. She could feel the unbelievable energy released by Elsa, intertwined with her own. She could feel her warm loving magic even— only much more powerfully this time. It beat between her legs like a drum thrumming higher and higher within her with each beat. The lips of their sensitivity clenched around one another, pulsing and contracting over and over. Finally two blue eyes opened and looked up at her, still breathing heavily. Maren smiled through her own raspy breaths. She leaned down and kissed Elsa, then slid off and next to her, catching her own breath. She held Elsa's hand as their breathing regulated, sending a calm energy into Elsa's body. She couldn't comprehend, but knew that this was much more intense for her with her magic, and she rubbed her thumb over the back of Elsa's hand as they sat there. Once Elsa had calmed, she slid up over Maren's lap again, straddling her. She could die a thousand times over and never get sick of losing herself in the depth of those blue eyes. Elsa kissed her softly, then slumped down to rest her head on Maren's shoulder, breathing deeply.

She stroked Elsa's bare back and hooked her chin up over her shoulder, sending calming energy into her. Elsa's breathing slowed and she could feel her go limp, falling asleep, exhausted again. She adjusted her grip around her, pulling her close and continuing to rub her slight back. She watched the waterfall tumble down at the other end of the pond. A movement caught her eye and she saw Nokk's nose and eyes peer up in the mist beneath it, staring at her.

'Don't worry, I've got her.' She whispered with a smile. At that the water horse slipped beneath the water, then shot up the waterfall and disappeared. Defying the direction of the rocks and flowing water. She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that will probably be it for this mini series, but I have a bigger idea for an adventure I'd like to take these two on next, so I will probably publish a continuation of this in a separate story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
